transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Game Part 1
Two years after the Union Wars and Origins, Felicity is sent on her first field mission. Plot Battle of Liege, August, 1914 In Belgium, several Belgian soldiers attack the German Forces. Meanwhile in Berlin, Lady Milda von Zetta approaches General Wilhelm von Strasse, who mentions that he needs her opinion on a special project he's been working on. Milda asks what it is, and Strasse mentions that he's been building designs on machinery that would bring an end to the British forces. Milda asks what it's name is, and Strasse replies "Project: Devastator". Strasse shows Milda the designs for Project: Devastator, who is left impressed, before asking how they're going to be built. Strasse mentions that he's been looking into several places around Europe, and has found some 'Willing Souls' to help build it. Milda asks what will happen if the files fall into the hands of the British, and Strasse mentions that they'll hide it somewhere around the globe. Milda mentions that she is willing to take the files to a safe place, and Strasse shoots her dead. He tells her that he should have thought that the British would send in a spy from Germany to require the files. Strasse then leaves with the files. Meanwhile, Agent Beowulf attempts to contact Milda, only to realize that she's dead. Agent Bewoulf contacts London and mentions that Agent Guinevere is dead. Agent Arthur tells Agent Beowulf that he will have to gain the files himself. Agent Beowulf then destroys the radio and exits his room in Berlin. Agent Beowulf breaks into the German Military Headquarters and assaults General Strasse. He then leaves with the files and races out of the Headquarters. General Strasse manages to survive and orders for the Wolf Troopers, led by Oscar von Zidlitz, to chase after Agent Beowulf. In a nearby forest, Oscar orders the Wolf Troopers to search the area. Oscar manages to find Agent Beowulf and is nearly shot while trying to offer a peace trade. Agent Beowulf mentions that Strasse killed his girlfriend, and Oscar mentions that he knows of Project: Devastator, and is willing to help Beowulf out of Germany for a favor. Beowulf asks what the favor is, and Oscar mentions that once the war is over, to allow him to take charge of the German Empire. Agent Beowulf mentions that he'll give that nod to the OSA, and Oscar orders his men to return to Berlin. Agent Beowulf thanks Oscar before leaving. Oscar returns to Berlin and tells Strasse that by the time that he found the files, they were burnt. Angered, Strasse orders the Wolf Troopers to leave. On June 16, 1939, Agent Hans Grosse breaks into Kingsman headquarters and steals the files for Project: Devastator. Hans contacts General Strasse and mentions that he has the files. In 1945, William J. Blazkowicz infiltrates Castle Wolfenstein and steals the Files from General Strasse. Strasse orders Grosse to stop Blazkowicz, only for Blazkowicz to turn and kill Grosse. January 3, 2025 Agent Arthur requests the presence of Agents Galahad and Percival. Percival and Galahad enter, and Agent Arthur tells both that Agent Guinevere has been captured by an unknown assailant. Galahad asks how Guinevere was captured, and Arthur mentions that after the Files for Project: Devastator had been removed during Reginald Mortimer's Terms, KINGSMAN had been assigned to find the folder, mentioning that in the wrong hands, could start World War III. Percival asks what Project: Devastator is, and Arthur mentions that the Files within the Folder contained blueprints of weapons of mass destruction designed by General Deathshead. Arthur mentions that Guinevere's last known location was in Argentina. Galahad mentions that that was where Agent Lancelot was once killed. Arthur mentions that they are allowed to take three Agents on their mission to Argentina as back up. Percival mentions that he would like to enlist Agents Brunnhilde and Aslaug while Galahad mentions that he will enlist in Agent Beowulf. Arthur mentions that there is a possible chance that the File isn't with Agent Guinevere, and to find out where the folder went after rescuing Guinevere. Percival and Galahad then leave the room. Percival tells Galahad that they will get Beowulf first, then head to Germany to get Aslaug and Brunnhilde. Both Galahad and Percival head down to the Basement of the Tailor shop, and head up North to the Kingsman mansion. In Berlin, Germany, Felicity adds in a report to Agent Balderich, while Johanna enters the room. Johanna mentions that the Director is waiting for her, and Felicity asks Johanna to take over putting in files. Felicity then leaves the room and enters the Meeting Room. Balderich mentions that she and Agent Aslaug are being assigned to join the British counterparts to a mission in Argentina. Felicity tells her that she does not do good in field missions. Balderich mentions that they are going on a rescue mission to rescue Agent Guinevere, and Felicity mentions that Agent Guinevere is a complete bitch. Balderich agrees, but mentions that if they break her, she may reveal all of Kingsman. Felicity mentions that she will get Agent Aslaug. Back at the Kingsman Mansion, Galahad and Percival approach Agent Beowulf. Agent Beowulf mentions that Agent Arthur called ahead, and mentions that she's getting the Wing Force ready for take off. Galahad, Percival, and Beowulf enter the jet, which takes off to Germany. As Galahad and Percival pilot the jet, Beowulf heads into the back and grabs a snack. She opens it and Galahad asks what she's eating. Beowulf mentions that she's eating a Parley bar. Galahad asks if she's allergic to nuts, and Beowulf spits it out, causing Galahad to chuckle. Percival tells both agents to settle down, as they are arriving in Berlin. Wing Force lands in the German Kingsman Headquarters. Percival exits the jet and hugs agent Brunnhilde. Brunnhilde and Aslaug board the Jet, as Agent Alard tells Percival that he's looked up intel on Guinevere's captors, and mentions that they are part of a syndicate originating from World War I. Percival asks who the assailants are, and Alard mentions that the assailants include Greta Grosse and former English Sgt. Walter James, though the third one is unknown. Percival mentions that she will take that to note, before re-boarding the Wing Force and flying out of the Base with the other Kingsman agents. Galahad puts it on Auto-Pilot and enters the main hull and mentions that they should go over the mission. Percival mentions that they are to free Agent Guinevere and find out whatever they can of what became of a folder belonging to Project: Devastator. Once they find out where it went and kill the assailants, and return to London and Berlin. Galahad mentions that they are going up against the Neo-Nazi Greta Grosse, descendant of Hans Grosse and Gretel Grosse, as well as Walter James, a former English General during the Maodlo Crisis. Brunnhilde mentions that she's heard of Sgt. James, and that he was disgraced and blamed for the Crisis. Percival mentions that it is that Sgt. James. Percival mentions that once they locate Guinevere, they will launch an attack led by her and Galahad. Meanwhile, Brunnhilde and Aslaug will stay near the Wing Force, and Beowulf will help in hacking into the Horrorists' intel and locate the files, if they haven't been relocated. Galahad returns to the Cockpit and mentions that they are coming into Argentina. Wing Force arrives above Buenos Aires and lands in a forest South of the City. Percival tells Beowulf to remain by the jet, as the rest head into Buenos Aires to find intel. Galahad, Percival, Brunnhilde, and Aslaug head into the city. Beowulf puts on camo on the Jet, as the others begin to travel through the forest. Upon travelling through the forest, Felicity asks why they're coming along. Percival mentions that she thought it would be nice for her to see some of South American culture. Operation: Chess Part 1 The four arrive in Buenos Aires, and Galahad tells Brunnhilde and Aslaug to be careful. Brunnhilde and Aslaug then begin to travel down the street, as Galahad and Percival head to the bars. In a market, Felicity asks Johanna how she became an Agent of Kingsman. Johnna mentions that her father was a candidate for the Aslaug spot, but was killed during a field mission to North Korea. So in requiem, she decided to become a Kingsman Agent. Johanna asks Felicity why she joined, and Felicity mentions that it was the only way to break free from S.H.I.E.L.D. imprisonment. Johanna mentions that she's heard that an agent was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., but didn't know it was her. Felicity mentions that she's done things she's not proud of. Felicity mentions that she killed her ex-boyfriend prior to her arrest. Johanna chuckles and mentions that she wishes she could've done the same thing with her ex. Johanna asks Felicity if she has any friends. Felicity mentions that Agent Percival is her only childhood friend willing to stay around her, and accidentally killed her first friend 2 years ago. Johanna tells Felicity that she has a friend in her. Felicity thanks Johanna, before overhearing someone mention that there is some kind of spy being held up in a Condo in Cerro el Muerto. Felicity tells Johanna that they should tell the others. Brunnhilde and Aslaug walk out of the market, and Aslaug contacts Percival and Galahad. Galahad mentions that they are busy, as he and Percival fight some patrons in a bar. Aslaug tells Galahad that they'll meet in the Wing Force. Aslaug and Brunnhilde then walk down the street towards the forest. Galahad and Percival exit the bar, partially covered in blood and head towards Wing Force. Percival mentions that her suit is covered in blood and mentions that she's going to find a nearby stream to wash before they continue on their mission. Percival heads deeper into the forest as Galahad boards the Jet. Galahad mentions Percival's whereabouts, and Brunnhilde mentions that they are heading to the Cerro el Muerto. In the forest, Hilde takes off her uniform and jumps into the stream. She begins to wash down the blood, though a wolf appears close to her. She notices the wolf and goes for her gun. She shoots and kills the wolf. She walks up to it and notices that it resembles a man. She puts her clothes back on and walks towards the Jet, dragging the werewolf back to the Jet. Percival mentions that the werewolf is a result of a part of Project: Devastator. Galahad asks how she knows, and Percival mentions that the symbol found on the wolf's back came from the Nazis, who had a Project to turn Nazi soldiers into Werewolves. Percival orders Aslaug and Brunnhilde to place the werewolf on ice, and both do so. The Wing Force then flies towards Cerro el Muerto. Wing Force arrives in Cerro el Muerto, and Percival orders Aslaug and Brunnhilde to remain by the Jet as the rest infiltrate the Condo. Galahad, Percival, and Beowulf travel up the hill towards the Condo. In the Condo, Agent Guinevere is told by Sgt. James that some of her friends arrived to rescue her. Sgt. James orders his forces to engage in the intruders. Greta mentions that she's going to inform Mr. London. Sgt. James orders Greta to do so, before Greta exits the building, and drives away on a motorcycle. Sgt. James orders for the UberSoldats to be unleashed. As Galahad approaches the Condo, he is nearly shot by soldiers. Percival grabs a few grenades and tosses them towards the shooters. Some of the Shooters are destroyed and Galahad orders everyone to advance. Beowulf reaches the Condo and enters the building, only to be tackled by an Ubersoldat. Percival finds a nearly-dead Beowulf and kills the UberSoldat. Beowulf thanks Percival, before Percival goes back outside to help Galahad. Sgt. James is told that a spy is making their way towards them, and Sgt. James tells the soldier to kill the spy. Beowulf manages to get to the 3rd floor and is met with several soldiers. She grabs her guns and begins to shoot. She simultaneously kills all of the soldiers, before heading to the room Sgt. James is in. Meanwhile, Percival is surrounded by UberSoldat, and is told by Brunnhilde to get down. Galahad and Percival get down, as Brunnhilde jumps near the Condo and combusts, destroying most of the UberSoldats. Galahad is left surprised, and Percival thanks Brunnhilde. Brunnhilde mentions that a female agent has escaped, possibly to the place where the file is. Percival tells Brunnhilde to keep track of where the person went, as they head into the building. Brunnhilde returns to the Jet, and tells Aslaug that they need to keep track of the woman. In the condo, Galahad and Percival slowly make their way towards the room where Sgt. James is. Beowulf falls over some stairs and lands on Galahad. Percival manages to get to the room and finds an injured Guinevere and armored Sgt. James. Sgt. James attempts to tackle Percival, only to go through the wall and fall to ground level. Percival tells Brunnhilde that they require her assistance again. Brunnhilde runs out of the Wing Force again and runs back to the Condo. Percival approaches Guinevere and frees her. Guinevere thanks Percival, before carrying her down the stairs. Sgt. James is sent flying by Brunnhilde, and the other Agents watch in amazement. Sgt. James whistles, and a Panzerhund rushes through the snow. Shocked, the Kingsman Agents run back to the Wing Force, before Percival asks where Brunnhilde is. Brunnhilde runs up the stairs away from the Panzerhund. The Panzerhund slowly breaks through the floor, much to Brunnhilde's horror. Beowulf gets out of the Wing Force and slowly approaches Sgt. James, who watches the Panzerhund chase Felicity. Beowulf climbs atop James's mech and plants a bomb. Sgt. James notices Beowulf, grabs her, and sends her flying into the condo through a window. Brunnhilde is grabbed by the Panzerhund, only for Brunnhilde to use her powers to break the Panzerhund's jaws. She sends it flying onto Sgt. James, crushing him. The bomb explodes, killing Sgt. James as well. Brunnhilde contacts Galahad and mentions that Sgt. James is dead. Galahad is left frustrated, as they needed to interrogate him. Percival, Galahad, and Aslaug approach the condo, where Brunnhilde carries an injured Beowulf. Percival orders Brunnhilde to take Beowulf to the Wing Force and watch over Beowulf and Guinevere. Brunnhilde leaves, as Aslaug, Percival, and Galahad approach the condo. The trio enter the basement, where Aslaug finds a deactivated Panzerhund. Galahad notices a computer on the other side. The trio approach the computer and activate it. Percival begins to look through the files and mentions that the Syndicate is known as "The Sons of Deathshead". Aslaug asks who Deathshead is, and Percival mentions that he was the infamous Nazi General who killed the original Agent Guinevere. Percival finds that the File has been taken to a Facility in the Northern regions of Greenland. Galahad mentions that the other Kingsman agents are closer, and that maybe he should contact them. Percival mentions that they haven't identified the robots created by the Sons, and that they have. Percival also finds a file on "Jack London". As the Agents question who Jack London is, the Panzerhund behind the activates... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * WWI German Forces ** Lady Milda von Zetta/ Agent Guinevere ** General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse ** Wolf Troopers *** Captain Oscar von Zidlitz * KINGSMAN (World War I) ** Henry Blazkowicz/ Agent Beowulf ** Agent Arthur * Nazis ** Hans Grosse * OSA ** William J. Blazkowicz * KINGSMAN (Present Day) ** Agent Arthur ** Garry Unwin/ Galahad ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ Percival ** Lady Sophie Montague-Herring/ Guinevere ** Felicity Cockburn/ Agent Brunnhilde ** Johanna Falkonrath/ Agent Aslaug ** Theresa Grunewald/ Agent Balderich ** Ashley Bloodworth/ Agent Beowulf ** Beat Hildebrand/ Agent Alard * The Sons of Deathshead ** Sgt. Walter James ** Greta Grosse Soundtrack * "Kingsman Theme" * "I don't wanna grow up" by The Ramones * "Cadence to arms" by Dropkick Murphys * "Haus Abendrot" by COPILOT (German "House of the Rising Sun") * "Around the world" by Daft Punk * "Livin la vida loca" by Ricky Martin Episode Casualties * Lady Milda von Zetta/ Agent Guinevere * Were-wolf * Sons of Deathshead Soldiers * Ubersoldats * Panzerhund * Sgt. Walter James Notes * The title of the episode is named after the film Kingsman: The Great Game, which had been retitled to The King's Man. * Jack London was the name for Harry Hart in the KINGSMAN comics. Here, it is the name of the main villain of the first 2 episodes of WICKER: SUPERIUM. * Chronologically, William "BJ" Blazkowicz would be 4 years old in this episode during the World War I prologue, meaning that this could be his father. Nope. This is Blazkowicz's Uncle. * Oscar von Zidlitz is Hildegard's Grandfather. * Agents Balderich, Alard, Brunnhilde, and Aslaug are named after German figures that existed during the Arthurian Legend. Balderich being the King (Germany's Agent Arthur), Alard being the Prince (Germany's Lancelot), Brunnhilde being the Princess (Germany's Galahad), and Aslaug being the mentor (Germany's Merlin). * The Maodlo crisis is an event that will be explored in the final season of Transformers: Zero Hour, as well as Brotherhood of Clones: Iron Sky. * The UberSoldats are the fast robotic fuckers from Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. * For those of you curious on what is a part of Project: Devastator, it is mainly comprised of machines designed by General Deathshead. It includes: ** Supersoldats ** Lazerhunds ** Were-Wolf Serum ** UberSoldats ** Zitadelles ** Heavy Robots ** Guard Robots ** The 16 Monitors ** Panzerhunds Episode Script The Great Game Part 1 Script